The present invention relates to an improved device for holding and presenting a plurality of pieces or cubes of cue chalk around a pool or billiard table for use by players in order to properly apply chalk to the tip of a pool cue.
Historically, chalk for application to the tip of a pool cue is presented in a solid cube form with a paper covering about at least a majority of all but one side of the cube and with the exposed cube side having a preformed concavity therein for receipt of the tip of a pool cue. Rotation of the pool cue with the tip in contact with the concave chalk imparts a thin coating of chalk onto the cue tip to enhance contact between the cue tip and a cue ball. The concavity is preformed into the cube of chalk form to ensure the proper application of chalk to the full surface of the cue tip from first use of the chalk until the chalk is totally consumed, with the concavity becoming deeper and deeper into the cubic body of the chalk with continued use.
Individual cubes of chalk have been normally placed about a pool or billiard table, simply resting on the table rail or some nearby surface such that a player desiring to chalk his cue can simply hold the chalk in one hand and the cue in the other hand, insert the tip of the cue into the concavity of the chalk and create relative rotational movement so as to apply the chalk to the tip of the cue. In instances where individual cubes of chalk are unattached and freely reside around the pool table, a number of potential problems and/or inconveniences exist. First, a player may inadvertently place the cube of chalk in his pocket during play, and after completion of play may walk away with the chalk thus necessitating the operator to supply a new cube of chalk. Secondly, since the chalk freely rests on the rail of the pool table, it can be knocked onto the table and interfere with play or knocked onto the floor where it may be stepped on and broken, thus destroying the chalk as well as marking up the floor, carpet, or other floor covering.
Also, many pool tables, particularly in commercial establishments include a ball return trackway leading from the various ball pockets to a central location at one end of the table to facilitate return of the balls for retrieval and/or reracking for a new game. Frequently individual cubes of chalk will be knocked from their resting place on the rail of the pool table into one of the six pockets around the table. While each of the trackways for returning the balls to a common location is provided with a space to permit the chalk to fall through the trackway, often the chalk becomes lodged in the trackway and interferes with return of the balls. When such an occurrence happens, it becomes necessary for the table operator or the owner of the establishment to gain access to the trackway and remove the chalk, thus permitting free return of the balls that were held by the chalk. Otherwise, play on the table will have to be suspended. Since many pool tables located in commercial establishments are serviced by amusement companies located away from the commercial establishment, an extra service call is routinely necessary which causes the operator to send a service man to the location for removal of chalk. Though the removal process is simple, obviously time is required for the operator to make the service call and until the chalk is removed, play on the table must be suspended thus interfering with the pleasure and amusement of the players as well as causing lost income to the owner of the establishment.
A number of attempts have previously been made to provide a holder for chalk which would alleviate or reduce at least certain of the problems noted above. Such prior efforts are exemplified in the prior art listed below.
Ellul, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,163 provides an elongated tubular structure having circular openings at opposite ends of same. Cubes of chalk are located within the tubular structure and with the formed concavity of the chalk being exposed behind the circular end openings. The device is secured to a support surface with access to the chalk through opposite ends of the device.
The Smith, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,992 patent presents a housing behind which two pieces of chalk are presented and with circular openings therethrough for access by the cue tip to the chalk. A key lock is located between the two openings for removal of the housing cover for replacement of expended chalk and the introduction of new cubes. A base plate to which the housing cover is affixed is secured to a support surface.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,573 includes a tubular element for receipt of a cube of chalk behind a circular opening and with a spring bias behind the chalk to maintain same immediately adjacent the opening. The tube is angularly adjustable with respect to a mounting plate for securing same to a surface.
Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,211 discloses a support structure for receiving two pieces of chalk exposed at opposite ends and with rotary means associated therewith for imparting rotation to the chalk for application of the chalk to a cue tip.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,741 discloses a circular container for receiving chalk behind a circular opening and with a special key for removal of the cover from the chalk.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,212 shows a device for receiving a single cube of chalk and for securing same beneath the rail of a pool table so as to protrude angularly outwardly therefrom. The cube of chalk is secured within its housing with the end of same having the formed concavity being totally exposed for receipt of a cue tip.
Vasbinder, U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,668 is directed to an automatic chalking device where a cube of chalk held within a housing is automatically rotated by a spring mechanism for application of chalk to the cue.
Peloquin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,953 shows a chalk holder for mounting beneath the side rails of a pool table and for presenting a single cube of chalk behind a circular opening.
Jay, U.S. Pat. No. 974,066 shows a covered housing for receipt of a single cube of chalk and with a spring ratchet arrangement coupled with a spiral shaft for imparting rotation to the chalk for automatic chalking.
Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 789,779 shows a rectangular housing for receiving chalk therein and with openings at the ends of the housing exposing chalk to a cue tip. A special lock is provided to prevent removal of the chalk from the housing except by one with authority to do so.
Zaehringer, U.S. Pat. No. 334,099 discloses a housing for a cube of chalk which is located behind a circular opening with a housing that is mountable beneath a pool table.
While each of the above prior art patents discloses some technique for holding a piece of cue chalk and presenting same to a player for application of the chalk to the tip of a pool cue, such patents do not anticipate or suggest the structure of the improved device according to the present invention.